You Can't Buy Love
by petra.dujmovic.90
Summary: Hilary is poor girl, orphan and Kai is from rich family. What happens when they fell in love, but Kai has to marry a girl his grandfather choose for him and on top of that Tyson, one of Hilary's best frinds is in love with her... Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

**New story :D **

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Enjoy and review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

Kai is 17-year-old boy from rich family. His parents died and he lives with his grandfather Voltair, an evil man who cares only about money and power. Kai isn't like him. He's kind and caring, sometimes quiet and serious, although he can be reckless and stubborn when he gets angry. He doesn't care about money or power or status of his family. Hiwatari family is richest family in town. When he turns 18 he'll have to marry a girl who's also from rich family, but Kai doesn't want that. He wants to find good and kind girl he'll fall in love with and then get married, have kids, spent the rest of the life together. She doesn't have to be from rich family she just needs to be real, down to earth.

Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny just moved into town. They were all orphans. Ray was the oldest he was 17 and soon he'll turn 18, then Tyson who's 16, Kenny who's also 16, then Max and Hilary who were 15. They just moved in to the town. They didn't know where to stay so they found abandoned barn.

˝We could stay here for now.˝ Ray said.

˝Anything's good as long as we are together.˝ Hilary said smiling.

˝Yeah.˝ They all smiled back.

˝I'm gonna take a walk around town. Bye guys.˝ Hilary left.

˝Shouldn't someone go with her? What if something happens?˝ Tyson asked.

˝She can take care of herself and this is small town what bad could of happen anyway?˝ Ray answer.

˝Just becaouse it's a small town doesn't mean that there are no bad people.˝ Max said.

˝As Ray already said she can take care of herself. She'll be fine. Calm down you two.˝ Kenny said.

˝Fine.˝ Max said turning around and started exploring around the barn.

˝Hmpf.˝ Tyson just followed Max.

˝No, I won't!˝

˝What did you say?˝

˝I said no! I won't marry the girl you choose!˝

˝You'll do as I said Kai!˝

˝No I won't!˝

˝Don't argue with me, Kai!˝

˝I had enough of you always telling me what to do! Since mom and dad died you controled my life like it was your own! I had enoug of that! I won't listen to you anymore!˝

˝I choose that girl because she's perfect for you!˝

˝I don't want perfect! I want someone who'll truly love me! Who'll listen to me! Who'll always be there! I...˝

˝Enough Kai!˝ He yelled, kicked table with his hands and got up.

˝I had enough of you're attitude! You'll marry Julia and that's final! Now go to your room.˝

˝But granfather...˝

˝I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!˝ Voltair yelled. Kai left the room.

Kai went upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

˝I won't accept that! He won't control my life anymore! I'm leaving!˝ Kai talked to himself. He jumped trough window. He ran as fast as he could to get away from that house. To get away from his grandfather.

Hilary was walking around town when she found herself on meadow. She looked around and little further from town behind that forest she saw big house.

˝What a big house. There must live some rich people.˝ She said as she turned around to go back home someone bumped in to her. It was Kai

˝Ahhh!˝ They both fell on the ground.

˝Uh... I'm so so...ry...˝ As he was about to apologize he looked at her and stared. She blushed.

˝It...it's okay.˝ She smiled. She was stunned. She never felt that way. Same goes for Kai.

That was love at first sight for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Talking

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: talking

´She's so beautiful...´ Kai was thinking as he looked at her. Her brown eyes, her brown hair, her pale skin... He was in love, Hilary too, was in love.

˝I'm really sorry! I was in hurry and I didn't...˝

˝You don't have to apologize. It can happen to anybody!˝ She smiled and he just watched, he stood there speechless. He started blushing.

˝Umm...˝

˝You okay?˝

˝Yeah. I'm fine.˝

˝I'm Hilary! What's your name?˝

˝I'm Kai.˝ They shook hands. And smiled at each other.

˝Ummm...are you new at town? I haven't seen you before.˝ Kai asked.

˝Yes, I'm new here. My friends and I just moved here.˝

˝Your friends? Where are your parents?˝

˝We all are orphans. My parents died when I was 3. And there is Ray who is oldest of us. His parents died in car accident when he was still just a baby. Kenny's mom died right after giving birth, and his dad left his mom after he found out she was pregnant. Tyson's parents left him right after he was born because they didn't had any money. And Max's parents were killed.˝

˝So if none of you has parents how come you're not in foster home?˝

˝We ran away.˝ Hilary's face suddenly turned sad.

˝Why?˝ Kai asked.

˝Five of us really got close. I never had parents but I had family. They are my family. We knew if we stayed there we would be adopted by different parents. And we didn't wanna be separated. Ray will soon turn 18 so he'll be able to take care of us. He's actually always been like big brother to us all.˝

˝So, where do you live now?˝

˝We went to abandont barn. We'll stay there till we find something better. So why were you running so fast?˝

˝I...I ran away from my home.˝

˝Why?˝

˝My parents died and my grandfather takes care of me now.˝

˝What's problem with that?˝ She asked.

˝Well, there's a tradition in my family. I have to marry girl from rich family. And I don't want that...˝

˝Well if you don't wanna go back home yet you're welcome to stay with us. I'd be happy to introduce you to my friends.˝ She smiled.

˝R...realy?˝

˝Yeah! Come on!˝ She pulled him, he tripped on rock and fell on top of her.

˝Uhh...s...sory...˝

˝I...it's okay.˝ He got up and helped her to get up to. They were both blushing.

˝Let's go.˝

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;)**

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Kai's New Friends

Chapter 3: Kai's New Friends

Hilary got back to the rest of the guys, but they didn't expect to have gest.

˝Guys, I'm home!˝

˝Hey, Hil! Where were you? And who the heck is this guy?˝ Tyson asked

˝This is my new friend. He ran away from home, so can he stay with us for couple of days?˝

˝Hi, I'm Kai. Hilary told me a lot of good things about you guys. It's very nice to meet you.˝ Kai smiled at theme as everybody stared at him. Then Ray stoot foward.

˝Hi, Kai. I'm Ray.˝ Ray smiled at him and they shook hands.

˝I'm Kenny.˝

˝My name is Max. It's very nice to meet you! Any friend of Hilary is friend of ours.˝ Max smiled at Kai.

˝Then you must be Tyson?˝ Kai turned and looked at Tyson who was sitting.

˝Yes, I am. Why did you come here? What do you want?˝ Tyson started asking Kai questions.

˝Tyosn! Stop it!˝

˝Hilary, you're defending him?˝

˝Yes because you're attacking him for no reason!˝

˝Oh really? He could be dangerous! You don't know anything about him!˝ Tyson yelled and went to other room.

˝Tyson...˝ Hilary was worried about him.

˝I could leave if I'm bothering you.˝ Kai said. As he way out Hilary stopped him.

˝You're staying with us!˝

˝But...˝

˝No buts. We are your friends now and you can stay with us as long as you want to. After all we are friends aren't we? And don't mind Tyson. He has hard time trusting people.˝ Ray smiled at him.

˝Oh, I understand. Thank you. I never actually had any real friends. Ever.˝

˝You didn't?˝ Max asked.

˝No.˝ Kai answered sadly.

˝It's late guys. Let's go to sleep and we'll talk tomorrow. Kai I know this isn't what you're use to but only place where you can sleep is straw.˝ Hilary said.

˝It's okay. I don't mind. I like it here.˝ Kai smiled.

˝I'm glad to hear that.˝ She smiled back.

˝Well, good night everybody.˝

˝Good night.˝

˝Night.˝

˝Good night.˝

´Everybody are so nice to me. Especially Hilary. She's so nice and kind and beautiful...´ As Kai was thinking of Hilary he fell asleep.

´I hope Kai will stay with us for a while. He's very kind and handsome. He's pretty nice for someone who's rich. I hope Tyson will accept him...´ Hilary was thinking.

´Why did that guy came! I wish he goes back where he came from! Grrrrrrr.´ Tyson was thinking.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)  
**

**Please review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Can Not Hide My Feelings Form You Anymore

Few weeks passed since Kai came to live with Hilary and her friends. Their friendship grew more and more everyday they spent together. And each day they spent together, each moment, they fell in love with each other more and more. Both of theme were scared to say anything. Everyone noticed that they have feelings for each other. Hilary and Tyson's friendship got little stormy. Tyson is jealous of Kai and how he and Hilary are so close. He's in love with her since they wer still in foster home.

* * *

It was morning. Everybody woke up.

˝Morning everybody!˝

˝Morning!˝

˝G' morning!˝  
˝Morning!˝

˝Good morning!˝  
˝Good morning!˝

˝You slept well guys?˝ Hilary asked.

˝I slept great.˝ Kai said smiling.  
˝Me too!˝ Everybody else said.

˝I was planning on going in town to buy something to eat and find a job! Anyone wanna join?˝ Hilary said

˝I would like to come, but my grandfather probably sent people to find me and I don't want them to find me.˝ Kai said.

˝Oh, It's okay.˝ Hilary smiled.

˝I'll come with you Hil!˝ Tyson said happily.

´This is great! Now I'll have some time alone with Hil.´ Tyson was thinking.

As they walked away Kai was watching Hilary. Ray noticed the way he looked at her. He approached him.

˝Kai? Are you okay?˝ Ray asked.

˝I'm fine. Why do you ask?˝ Kai looked towards Ray.

˝Look Kai, I can see the way you're looking at her. I can see that you have feelings for her.˝

˝Wh...what are you talking about Ray?!˝ Kai started blushing. ˝I...I d..don't...˝

˝Don't lie Kai. I'm not stupid or blind. And don't worry. I won't tell her or anybody else.˝

˝F...fine.˝ Kai was realifed. As Ray was walking away he turned around and told Kai.

˝I have to tell you one more thing.˝

˝What?˝

˝Tyson is in love with her too.˝

˝He is?˝ Kai was shocked.

˝Yes.˝

* * *

˝So, what are we going to eat today?˝ Tyosn asked.

˝I don't know. We'll find something.˝

´I think I should tell her right now. But...I can't here in the middle of the city. Hm...´ Tyson was thinking.

˝Hil?˝

˝Yes?˝

˝I need to talk to you.˝

˝About what?˝

˝I can't tell you here! Follow me!˝ He took her arm and the ran towards the forest.

They came to the place where Hilary and Kai met.

˝Okay, Tyson? What is it?˝ Hilary asked.

˝I...I...˝ Tyson got all nervous.

˝Tyson? Is there something wrong?˝

˝I...˝

˝Tyson what is it? You're scaring me!˝ Hilary said.

˝I'm...I'm in love...˝

˝That's great Tyson! You're in love with who?˝ Hilary was so happy for him not knowing who is he in love with.

˝With you.˝ Tyson said it.

˝Wh...what...?˝

˝Yes. I'm in love with you Hil!˝ Tyson said it again.

˝Wh...what? B...but...I...you...T...Tyson...˝ She was confused. She was surprised. She could not belive that he would ever fall in love with her. And she was in love with someone else. She stood there speechless. Tyson looked at her.

˝Hil?˝

˝T...Tyson...how...how did you...I mean...why me?˝

˝Well, I guess I fell in love with you since we met and with years we spent together I fallen more and more in love with you.˝

˝Look Tyson, I love too. But only as a friend. I...˝

˝Oh...But, can't we at least try?˝

˝No. I'm sorry Tyson. But first of all I could never be with someone I don't love in that way and second of all it could ruin our friendship. And I'm...I'm in love with someone else. I'm really sorry Tyson!˝ She said.

˝Is it Kai?˝

˝Y...yes.˝ Tyson was sad. He was about to leave but then someone came.

˝Did someone mention Kai?˝

˝Who are you?˝ Tyosn asked.

˝I'm Voltair. I'm Kai's grandfather. He ran away. And I'm looking for him. You know him?˝

* * *

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Hope you liked it ;)**

**Review :)**


	5. She's Not Part Of Your World, Kai

**Here's chapter 5! Hope you'll guys like it and review :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4:She's Not Part Of Your World, Kai

˝Did someone mention Kai?˝

˝Who are you?˝ Tyosn asked.

˝I'm Voltair. I'm Kai's grandfather. He ran away. And I'm looking for him. You know him?˝ Voltair asked them knowing they know something.

˝Yes, we know him.˝ Tyson said.

˝Tyosn...˝ Hilary tried to stop Tyson from telling Voltair where Kai is but he already told him.

˝He stayed with us. You can come with us. We'll show you.˝ Tyson said and Voltair started following them.

* * *

˝Wonder when will they be back with groceries.˝ Ray was wondering.

˝Yeah. I'm starving.˝ Max said.

˝We're back! And we have guests!˝ Tyson said entering in the room.

˝What are you doing here?!˝ Kai asked angrily when he saw his grandfather entering the door.

˝I was worried! You ran away! Let's go back home now Kai.˝

˝I'm not going anywhere with you grandfather!˝

˝Kai! Don't argue with me! We're going home now!˝ Voltair raised his voice.

˝NO!˝

˝Kids will you please leave us alone for a moment.˝

˝Sure. Let's go out guys.˝ Ray said. And he and others left the room.

˝Kai listen. I arranged you a marriage with beautiful young woman. And you're going to marry her!˝ Voltair said.

˝No! I'm not marrying someone I never met! I fell in love with someone else, anyway!˝ Kai said.

˝Is that poor girl the one you're talking about?˝

˝Yes so what?˝

˝She's poor and you're rich! You can't be together. What will others think!˝

˝I don't care! I love her and if I'll be marrying anyone it would be her!˝

˝Kai that's enough! We're going home! And you're going to forget about that girl and you're going to marry Julie!˝

˝You can't make me!˝

˝Kai she's not part of your world! She would never fit in!˝

˝Guards!˝ Voltair called his two body guards he took with him and told them to take Kai home.

˝No! Grandfather why are you doing this?!˝

˝It's for your own good Kai!˝ Hilary and other heard them yelling and entered back in.

˝What's going on here?˝ Hilary asked.

˝We're leaving.˝

˝No! Let me go!˝ Kai tried to free himself from those two but they were to strong.

˝Where are you taking Kai?˝ Ray asked.

˝Home. Where he belongs. And he's about to get married.˝

˝Married?˝ Everybody were shocked.

˝No! I don't won't to! I don't love that girl! I love Hilary!˝ He yelled.

˝W...what?˝ She was surprised to hear him say that and so were everybody else.

˝Like I said Kai she's not part of your world! Take him!˝ As they were leaving Kai said turning to Hilary.

˝I'll come back for you Hilary! I promise!˝

˝I'll wait for you!˝ She said looking them taking him away. She started crying.

˝Hil... He'll be back.˝ Ray said trying to comfort her.

˝Yeah.˝ Max added.

˝I know but what if something goes wrong?˝

˝It won't we're always there for you! Right guys?˝ Ray said smiling to her.

˝Yep!˝

˝Yes!˝

˝You can count on us Hil.˝

˝Thanks you guys!˝ She smiled back.

* * *

Voltair's bodyguards took Kai to his room and locked him in. Kai laid on his bed thinking of Hilary.

´I'll come back for you Hilary. I promise.´


End file.
